


Demanding

by MajesticSerendipity



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, demanding, dirty - Freeform, emison all the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticSerendipity/pseuds/MajesticSerendipity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can safely call this NSFW, mature themes, smut without much of a plot. </p><p>Alison Dilaurentis is not a submissive person, in fact she is a Queen Bee, who is used to total control. She finds herself fighting to keep her power, due to her sweet shy Emily demanding her vulnerability and control. She demands Ali to be her submissive. </p><p>Alison discovers how true her statement 'Shy on the streets, sexy in the sheets' is. Not only does she discover how true that is, Emily takes it one step futher and teaches her how utterly sexy, dirty and demanding she really can be. And my god, Ali truly underestimates her, she is so out of shy in the streets character, Emily owns her sexuality in a way that melts Alison's mind. And oh my god her dirty words elicit a reaction she never thought possible.</p><p>CAUTION: Swearing involved. </p><p>Trust me this is worth your time ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this roughly a year ago on my tumblr account. Thought i would post it here :).

Emily is standing at the end of the double bed, watching Ali’s naked form. The blonde is waiting to feel and know about Em’s every whim. Alison leans on her elbows, causing her to slouch, while allowing a upright view of Emily. God the brunette is so stunning. Breaking her thoughts she hears Emily firmly command “Spread your legs, Alison”. Alison looks at her lustfully, while showing complete awe. She is amazed by Emily’s new dominating attitude, thinking ‘Jesus that is incredibly hot’. The blonde always had an intuition that Emily would be less shy and sexier in the sheets, clearly she really underestimated how confident, bold and dominating Em could be. She thinks ‘I always knew Em was sexy in the sheets but this is ridiculous…I was never expecting her to be this…damn sexy!’

* * *

 

** Four Hours Earlier **

Alison and Emily are having lunch around the school cafeteria table with their best friends Aria, Hannah and Spencer; Em and Ali are holding hands on-top of the table. Idly the other women are chatting to each other, Alison pulls her eyes away from her best friends and chances a quick glance at Emily, instantly she spots her adorable dilated gaze at their connected hands; her features already forming a loving joyful smile. Emily must of felt Alison watching her, because suddenly her eyes whip to Alison’s face.

Instantaneously Em shyly glances at Ali, while biting her bottom lip, knowing her blonde had caught her enjoying the fact she is holding her hand, in public, in school. Ali immediately feels extreme lust plus adoration for the beautiful girl in front her, as she spots the coy lip bite, she thinks 'God!, Em is killing me with these shy, innocent glances’. The blonde observes the brunettes eye’s dip to her lips, still biting her lip in that shy but sexy manner. Lusting for Em she thinks 'I can’t wait…to show her how crazy she drives me, when we get home’.

* * *

 

She gulps while Emily approaches the bed, her face expressing that she is Emily’s pray, to be hunted, eaten till totally devoured and repeatedly spent. Oh, god Emily is so in control right now, she is powerless under her seductive gaze. Everything about Emily’s posture, her voice, the commanding words and the pure vibe of sexuality causes Alison to feel like jelly. Ali instantly knows and thinks 'Oh God, she is going to have her wicked way with me’, the worst part of it is, she wouldn’t have it any other way, she is too much like jelly to desire anything less. Ali cannot help but feel like she shouldn’t feel the burning desire for the brunette in this way; she is Alison Dilaurentis, she never lets anyone have power over her…but right now…oh, she feels too vulnerable in the best way possible. Emily was definitely going to control her mind and body until she violently uncontrollably explodes and is left in an impossibly wet, weak, messy, spent, blissful state.

Desperate to see the brunettes face, knowing that she - the Alison Dilaurentis - is taking commands from her, she locks her eyes with Emily’s. The blonde women spreads her legs wide open, still lounging, offering Emily a lewd view of her most intimate place. Emily’s eyes travel the length of her soft tanned curvaceous body, finally devouring the image of her soft, swollen, Mmm glistening wet sex. She notices that Alison is shaved bare leaving every inch of her pussy completely open to be absorbed and ravished by her dirty dirty mind. Ali looks so god damn beautiful, the brunette just wants to pounce on her, make her a shuddering mess, cumin, screaming over and over again, losing her mind with lust while forgetting anything exists besides Emily and the incredible pleasure. She feels so unbelievably turned on seeing Alison displaying herself like this, offering herself in this manner, hanging on the edge of her every motion and word. Willingly giving up her power and submissively giving her permission to feast her eyes over her wanton body. Oh Fuck!, she is so breathtakingly hot, she feels wetness coat her own core. She wants Ali so seriously fucking bad right now. Em climbs onto the springy double bed. Alison’s breath hitches at Emily’s obvious approval of her lewd posture.

Slowly Emily crawls salaciously along the bed, offering Ali a dreamy view of Emily’s mouth watering breasts, encased in a strapless black boob tube, sexy lingerie that continues flows to cling to her hips, waist and boobs. Her straight chocolate tresses, dangle down towards the bed. A flirtatious smile meeting in the corner of her eye’s as her eyes show pure unadulterated desire and lust for the women spread flawlessly open. While she lasciviously moves closer Emily connects there eyes suggestively allowing Alison to know she is going to pounce like a animal onto her. Ali’s breath hitches due to the combination of the raw look in Em’s eyes and the brunette pausing between her legs with strong intent shown in her body language and face.

Emily smirks at Ali, after deciding what she intends to do to the blonde, feeling its only right to taunt her, she huskily notifies “I’m going to fuck you and make you relentlessly beg me to cum.”. Alison’s eyes widen at the announcement, unbelieving the domineering words left her….mermaids innocent timid lips, she contemplates 'she is usually..so shy with me out of the sheets..’.

Emily leans forward and breathes words into Alison’s ear, causing the blonde women to shudder and feel arousal “When I finally allow you to cum; you will watch me fuck you, while you cum!”.

Allowing Ali a couple of seconds to process what the brunette said she pauses; Alison feels utterly shocked at the demand. Emily seductively whispers into her ear “You will scream my name”.

Oh, fuck!..all that…just….that…oh god!, elicits Ali’s core to ache, craving to be touched between her legs, to feel Em deep inside of her. The blonde feels scorching heat pool in her abdomen, her clit throbs desperate for some attention.

Choosing not to give into the most obvious needs written all over Ali’s face, Emily starts teasing her, her hand drawing circles high up on her bare inner thigh, while looking starvingly lustful into the blonde’s dilated sapphire blue eye’s.

The blonde inches her body closer to Em begging, hoping for the fingers to graze her centre in any way. Instead the brunette observes the movement, while rapidly retreating her hand back down the thigh, and continues teasing ministrations.

Alison huffs learning her lesson, for now, to not speed Emily up. After a short while, she inches the hand upwards drawing circles millimetres below her mons, Alison leans off her achy elbows and sits properly upright. Her face now centimetre’s away from her brunette. Before she has a chance to utter a single word, Emily crashes their lips together and slides her tongue over Ali’s bottom lip, communicating she wants entry into her mouth.

Before giving Em permission Alison’s hand grasps onto the back of Emily’s neck, her fingers slightly weaving in the bottom of her hair, making sure the brunette can’t pull away and tease her through kissing. Ali’s tongue tries battling Emily for dominance, instantly she loses it, Emily is just too aggressively dominant with every interaction between them. To the blonde it seems that it is the least of the brunettes intention to tease with kissing, she is clearly passionately lost in the temptingly alluring moment. Her hand still sitting as close as possible to Alison’s soaking wet pussy.

Eventually Alison is desperate for air so she pulls away from her brunette keeping her hand firmly braced around the back of her neck, feeling the soft chocolate hair against her fingertips. Rather than waiting for the blonde to catch her breath to proceed connecting their lips, she smoothly moves her lips to cover the side of her neck, unconsciously Alison tilts her neck. Em flutters sensual kisses on the way down to the crease of the neck, when she reaches there she sucks at that specific spot that guarantees Alison to tremble and moan.

Without fail Alison moans causing a heady feeling to arise in the brunette. Fervently she picks up her pace, kissing along her collar bone, Ali’s hands release her neck, teasingly Em quickly swipes her finger along her warm sex feeling how wet her blonde is for her, she smirks into her collar bone knowing her woman is excessively ready for her. She leans back, links her eyes with Ali’s and twirls her tongue around the wet finger, tasting her blonde, finally she encases her lips around the finger. Alison’s jaw drops open - she cant help but think 'oh my fucking god…that is absolutely too dirty and sexy for any words’ - She feels her juices increase, at the erotic sight. Christ!, she swears the brunette is going to kill her, she is just too fucking sexy. She lustfully licks her lips in anticipation of Em’s next move.

Emily savours the taste of Alison; thinking 'She is so fucking delicious’. She multi-task’s placing her hand back to the source of the heated liquid, sliding her fingertip along her labia making sure to pass her slit and she lowers her lip’s to play with Ali’s left nipple. Lifting away from her tit’s, for a second, Emily looks up at Alison and says “You're soooo fucking sexy” smirking she lowers her lips to her other nipple and continues playing with her tit’s, circling, flicking, sucking, until she hears Ali whimper. In that moment Emily continues moving her finger through Alison’s folds, making sure to brush her clit as she slides upwards. The blonde’s eyes stalk Em’s movements, watching the brunette toy with her body and emotions. Alison nearly begs for more but instead she holds back forbidding herself to show too much weakness. She is already behaving too submissive; she absolutely refuses to become even more submissive.

Trying to regain some control she reaches out to touch her brunette, placing a slender finger under chin, encouraging her head to return to her lips. After drawing the blonde back up to her mouth, she settles her palm at the side of her head. Languidly she kisses Em, slowing her pace significantly, before long the kiss becomes passionate - in a way that only two in love can express. Still kissing her, she trails her hand down her face, along her neck, drifting her fingertips across the top of the exposed bosoms. She slips her hand between the supportive material, of the left tit, making sure to brush the nipple as she cups the boob. Alison kisses her as she firmly squeezes her, then moves her thumb and fingers to play with the nipple. Emily feels heat begin to pool between her legs, suddenly that feeling reminds her that she is meant to be the one in control here.

Inch by inch she slowly feels herself letting her demanding demeanour slip, giving Alison more power – knowing this is causing Alison and her a unique but oh so incredible experience - she takes the power back; by slipping her hand into the strapless lingerie and clasping her hand around Ali’s, slowly removing it, while removing her lips from the sexy blonde.

Commanding her compliance, while still holding her hand, she slowly husks “If you want to touch me, your going to have to work hard to earn it” Emily gazes at Ali as she pouts, showing her obvious need to fondle her, but at the same time she sees complete arousal flicker onto her features. The brunette once again leans forward, breathing into Ali’s ear, causing the blonde’s eyes to slam shut at Em’s husky erotic whisper “Don’t make me handcuff you”. Alison eye’s shoot open in unbelievable shock, okay this is not Emily fields, where the fuck did she leave her girlfriend, cos this is not fucking her.

Jesus!, she really cannot believe, the fact she is too willing to become the submissive Alison’s Dilaurentis at a couple of simple erotic words, and at how much the brunette is turning her on. Fuck! she has returned to jelly again.

Emily’s lips grip onto her earlobe and gently sucks a little, wanting to see her blonde’s reaction. Wondering if it was a bluff, hoping somewhat it is, she stutters slightly moaning as she speaks “You..Youuu…have a pair?” releasing her ear she deeply whispers while smiling “Two sets actually” Alison doesn’t know to react to that info, mainly she can tell she is aroused, the brunette mischievously adds trying not to sound too serious “You better behave” leaving her ear alone she returns to her seated position.

Realising this is not the optimum position to continue this and desiring to feel more of Ali’s warm body pressing firmly against her, she places a hand on her sternum above the blonde’s delectable boobs. Getting the drift of what Em wants due to the pressure from her palm, Alison permits her back to collide with the sheets. Before she has time to breathe, Emily presses her heated body against the blonde’s. The brunettes covered bust flattens against Ali’s tit’s, they both unknowingly think that would of felt better if they were both naked.

Emily quickly pecks Alison on her lips, and starts kissing back down her neck, this time she decides to leave her mark on Ali’s neck - preventing her from becoming suspicious, she stops at the spot that makes the pleasure ripple through her - and sucks adding the odd occasional bite. After a short while she feels her squirm and moan, Em pulls away to view the mark. She smirks feeling very pleased with herself, she had never left a hickey on the blonde before - Ali always demands care on leaving any mark. Today she didn’t care, she is in charge and decides Ali needs a reminder. Plus the women is hers and everyone should know that. Seeing a glimmer of deviousness shining in her eyes, Alison questions her and headily croaks “What?”. Not daring to answer, the cheeky look stays plastered on her face as she distracts the blonde by kissing down her sternum, she is not ready for the blonde to find out….just yet.

She butterfly’s delicate kisses down the length of her majestic goddesses body, pausing at the spots that she learnt that makes her blonde weak at the knee’s. As she reaches her belly button she begins to think she got away with the distraction. Suddenly Alison whimpers while questioning “What was that look for?”.

Shit, Alison is going to kill her, she peers up at the blonde, and decides she can have this conversation later. “Nothing.” Ali offers a disapproving frown of her completely obvious lie, well to Alison, she could always tell a lie from a mile off. Emily sighs knowing Ali is not going to give up control so easily now, but that look leaves her with no choice; the woman is going to keep pushing till she knows. Emily reluctantly surrenders the answer trying to keep her demanding composure, she confidently replies. “I gave you..” she speeds up her pace of speech, hoping the blonde wouldn’t understand “a hickey”.

Alison’s eyes shoot open in shock and shouts “WHAT!!”. Furious Em just marked her, she attempts to push her brunette off her to go in look in the mirror, Emily resists and moves back up Ali’s incredibly sexy body. And huskily whispers into her ear “Your mine. I will will mark you if I want.” an electric shudder runs up her spine, she knows right now, that should not turn her on, but she cant help it, it just does. The brunette pulls away from her ear and speaks “I’ll do anything I want to do to you, tonight” she looks her in the eye and smirks confidently at her blonde “and you’ll let me” Alison breath is stolen as her brunette demands her total submission, a wave of stronger arousal forces more juices to collect on her pussy lips.

Ali couldn’t help but wonder when giving up control became so intoxicating and incredibly arousing. She tries to prevent a whimper from slipping through her lips, caused by the simple words but it was futile, she moans. She knows Emily heard by the smirk planted firmly on her lips, there is no need for her to say it, she moaned from a couple of words, and the worst part she wasn’t even touching her. Simultaneously Emily thought the complete opposite, she hears that heavenly moan tear from her blondes mouth, she smirks with pride, 'the best part about it: I didn’t even touch her.’

The brunette hovers above the blonde making sure the women can feel her warm breath skimming over her skin on her neck - she feels the body beneath her ripple as a shudder flows through Alison – once again she can’t help but smirk with pride, at how intensely she is responding to every individual action.

Using one hand to support herself while the other palm faintly traces down the side of the blonde's body making sure to slightly tickle with each caress. Eventually her hand pauses gently gripping on the outside of her hip, she leans up to peck her lips, leaning her forehead against Ali's and looks into her sapphire eyes. Her hand delicately trailing towards her pussy, she feels the soft warm bare skin, where hair used to sit. She gently brushes one finger between her wet folds, making sure to teasingly swipe across her clit - continuing her path to her slit, reaching her destination Emily slightly dips her finger into Ali’s pussy - just deep enough to feel how wet, soft, hot and tight she is.

Triggering the blonde’s eyes to deeply overcast with intense lust, her lips part as a sly throaty moan escapes - relief washes over her thinking 'finally Em’s finished with teasing me’. Before she manages to really enjoy the pleasure caused by the finger delving inside abruptly the single digit backs out. Alison immediately sulks - feeling emptier than before - while peering into the fathomless dark chocolate eye’s. She considers speaking alluring words into Emily’s ear, however before she gets the chance the brunette draws slow tight circles around her swollen clit, occasionally adding number 8 and specific letters into the mix.

At first the pace is pleasurably torturous, instead of moving faster Emily intermittently increases and decreases the pressure of her fingertip, gradually allowing the pace to increase. Before the pace becomes moderate Alison can feel; a heat emitting into every inch of her body, from the fingertips to toe’s; slick juices adding to her already dripping wet mons, she’s sure she can feel it coating the top of her legs now; a build up of pleasure coiling in her stomach. Her breath hitches as a sudden change into a faster pace, encouraging more pleasure into her body, she feels her hips involuntarily begin to twitch.

Emily lifts her head away from the blondes forehead to compensate for the change in Ali’s movements; also so she can watch every tiny micro-expression sweep across her stunning features. She views Alison; with parted lips, trying to suck in every breath of air she can take; her dilated eyes pitch black and lustful; her expression casting a spell of pure lust and seduction.

Emily gulps as she views this magnificent goddess, drawing her in to offering all Alison has ever wanted. Em tries not to falter with her demanding composure. She tries not to fervently lean in and capture her lips repeatedly with her own, she struggles to prevent herself from leaning her body onto the blazing hot blonde, she strives not to plunge and slam two fingers hard into the taunting blonde. But she fails, all at once from one spell binding moment she lost every cent of her control, and follows each action: perfectly.

The blonde whimpers at the sudden and somewhat unexpected but welcome assault of her senses. She had hoped Em would give in at that salacious expression, but she wasn’t quite sure Emily would take the bait due to her terribly sexy but torturous new agenda.

The brunette lustfully views every spellbinding moment of Alison Dilaurentis being pleasured - while trying to store; the sexy beautiful look on her face; the arch and every movement of her body; the intent glaze in her eyes. Jesus! She is remarkably sexy and fucking beautiful. Alison seriously felt like her only goddess right now, too earth shatteringly beautiful to be able to cope with, love swells in her chest as she beholds the majestic sight.

Alison thickly moans as the long slender fingers drive as deep as possible into her heated swollen wet but oh so ready pussy. Em thrusts the digits at a incredibly rapid rhythm, not allowing her to catch a deep breath. Before Alison knows it; her stomach is coiling tight; she is struggling for a breath; pleasure rolls through her body; her hips move to the testing pace; an inferno boils in her stomach. She feels the fingers impact her G-spot, shortly after they withdraw and corkscrew striking electrical pleasure to blast through her body. Em’s thumb caresses the nerve wrapped bundle between her legs. She swallows thickly as the pleasure begins to feel astonishing. Her fingers search and grip onto Em's back as she searches for a hold onto reality and the person who's taking her to immense pleasure.  

The woman with blue saphire eye's, feels her channel expand to accept more into her. She is unsure how many fingers are inside but oh my god all she knows in that moment she feels unbelievably good. Her eyes slam shut, her body trembles, she feels her body prepare to pulse around the talented fingers. Words breathlessly slip from her mouth “Oh..My..God!..Em..I’m..gonna..” before she can finish the sentence the fingers pause all movements and slide out of her preventing her from continuing the momentum to finish herself off.

In that instant she feels sorely mistreated, as if something that was hers was torn to shreds in front of her very eyes, alike her favourite doll as a child that was viciously broken until it was ruined. She whimpers desperately with despair trying to wordlessly beg for a release. She attempts to catch her breath, wanting to share a few choice words, as her heart pounds within her chest.

Right at the last second Emily smugly smiles down at her, allowing Alison to know it was very intentional. That she had taken away her elated electrifying explosion, right at the most excruciating critical moment. Emily kind of felt a little bit cruel but knew that Ali waiting for her climax would be extremely rewarding for both of them. The brunette needs to see her goddess repeatedly lose herself in extreme lust, she craves to hear heady uncontrollable moans, when Alison Dilaurentis cums. The demanding woman knows the blonde will eventually thank her for earth shattering orgasm that will rock her world, even if Ali is furiously mad at her first. That simple thought is the only single thing that managed to prevent her from finishing the orgasm off the smoking hot bitchy-queen-bee that is the one and only Alison Dilaurentis.  

Suavely Em softly responds “You didn’t think you was going to cum that easily did you” a smirk but seductive glance widens across her face as she looks into the dilated pupils, gently reminding Ali “You didn’t beg me to cum” confidently she leans down and sultry whispers into her ear knowing this was going to happen “You're going to beg me to cum”. She lifts her head away from the ear and mentions “If you beg me to come this time” Emily looks hungrily into Alison’s Eye’s “I might make you cum..if you beg me”.

Alison gulps as her mouth dries up, alike travelling miles in a sandy desert during the most scolding hot point of the day; her eyes widen as the confident woman whispers these words. She really had thought that Em wouldn’t follow through, not her shy but sexy in the sheets Emily. However here she is looking down the brunettes sexy soft back that her fingers are still gripping onto, waiting for her breath to return, half hoping the throbbing between her legs would cease, so she could end this oh so pleasurable distress, and plan her revenge on the seductress. The other half hoping her mermaid will coax the throbbing into a magical experience.

While looking into the eyes coloured like a deep dark pool of sapphire, the brunette lustfully inquires “Do you want me inside of you?”. The intense connection of the eye’s, seeing and feeling the commanding expression and composure of Emily makes this all so much more real for Alison. Submissively she nods her head in answer, while gasping out “Yes”, unbelieving that she – Alison Dilaurentis, is actually willingly going to eventually beg Em to cum and that right now she is following taunts and commands - Emily mischievously instantaneously rams two fingers deep inside her blonde, rewarding her with her very prompt answer, she pumps 3 times in a quick tempo, Ali's soft silky molten dripping heat encasing Em's fingers every second that she is inside, however she halts; and unsuspectingly whips them back out to not return them, punishing Ali for not believing her threat the first time.

The blonde whimpers in pure despair causing real emotion to trickle onto her features although at the same time pure lust spreads over her wanton face. Emily desires, no needs full compliance from the blonde, to get Alison to allow herself to be driven to an unbelievably strong and magical orgasm.

While tucking a stray hair behind her goddesses ear, she smiles lovingly and softly but seductively prompts “I don’t believe you’ve earned the right to cum, yet”. After hearing no response, she questions - hoping Ali is somewhat ready to hand her all her control on a plater, somehow the brunette doesn’t feel it will be that easy, due to the women below her being Alison Dilaurentis - “Do you want to cum?” Ali’s face tightens to an unreadable expression, she guesses the blonde is consciously hiding rather anger, lust or shame. The sapphire eyes peer into her own while the words pass through the tight lipped blonde as if just admitting the fact is purely traitorous “Yes”. Instinctively the brunette knows Alison is not going to say anymore, Emily realises that her body will offer a type of language that her mind is not ready to offer just yet. Recognising this fact, Emily feels she might as well get the blondes body to respond more openly to her.

The brunette smiles lovingly at her, as she descends down her body with the intent to taste her delectable juices. Before she gets the chance to dip, lick her tongue along the sodden folds, Alison berates her “Make me cum this time Emily, otherwise I wont fuck you for a month” a confident winning smirk beams of the blondes features, in a way that suggests her threat is the winning ticket to this little game they are playing. Emily’s face does not falter from the admission of the cerulean blue eyes, her smile still radiating love, her eyes still dark chocolate, her expression still heavily alluring. No surprise registers on Emily’s face simply because she expected the blonde would threaten her with no sex, as if it was a fact carved in stone. In fact if anything her smile and features radiate more love at Ali. Not seeing the change she wanted she secretly begrudges her next words, being careful to hide her true emotions, and offering just a extremely confident smirk “No, make that..two months.”

Confusion runs across the blonde's face as she views that the brunette between her legs is still not perturbed by the idea but before she gets a chance to dwell, the slender fingers return to the desolate slit and slide back into her greedy depths. Her breath hitches with the unsuspected entrance, god she feels so full; the fingers curl with huge intention; her tongue pokes out between plump kissable lips and circles her little bud that gives oh so much pleasure; the fingers build a electrifying pace, as the tongue quickens its tight circles around the nub.

Alison's head flips back as she feels the pleasure really starts to build, her breaths becoming shallower, her mind blank, all she can feel is Emily everywhere. Em’s spare hand creeping up her body, and tantalisingly plays with her nipple, her fingers filling her, in a terribly delicious way, the tongue unrelenting in its pace. She flips her head back to view the brunette at work, god that sight alone nearly makes her cum, the brunette's dark chocolate eyes dilated and tracking her every little movement.

As if she suddenly realises that the blonde's eyes are viewing every motion the brunette links her eyes to the blondes. A moan escapes from the blonde as a flick of the tongue on her clit and a curl of the fingers into the place she oh so desperately needs them. All she can think is 'I need more, a little bit more’, before she can even drum up the ability to ask for more. She feels the tongue retreat from her swollen throbbing bud; fingers slip out of her swollen dripping wet mons.

Before she goes to react, the tongue licks along her and dives into her tight drenched pussy, cutting any words she had in her throat, and reforming it into a choked moan. The expert tongue explores her depths and creates heavenly motions that have her head spinning and mind whirling with incredible perfect sensations. Vibrations ripple into her core causing hot electrical shards to travel through her body as Emily moans into her. Emily’s hand returns to circle the clit as her tongue relentlessly and vigorously fucks Alison into a unforgiving, ecstasy driven state of mind. Her breath becomes quicker, with each passing ministration, her body’s movements becomes uncontrollable as her body mindlessly takes over, from the caress of Emily. Her hips canting, her mouth wide agape, creating an 'o’ shape, her eyes dilated, her body deliciously clenching, her face flushed with pure wanton arousal. Oh god she can feel it happening, she is about to cum, that delicious pressure in her stomach is going to release and create an electrical impulse that will be so incredibly satisfying. A fleeting thought occurs she decides not to announce that her bountiful moment is going to occur momentarily.

Right at the last second before she gives Alison her final orgasmic stroke with her tongue, she removes her hand from the swollen clit, and pulls her tongue out making sure to drag the tongue along collecting as much of her juices as she can. She can’t help but love the taste of her and feel the need to collect more. However she goes against her instincts to travel back into her delectable pussy, instead she licks around her lips collecting the reminisce on her own skin while kneeling up on her knees and retreating from the panting, angry soul beneath her.

That look the Queen-Bee possesses is of pure unadulterated anger. She smirks at the dilated cerulean eye's, and soft blonde hair woman, for the second time today and taunts “You didn’t think your threat would work did you”. She looks at her with a sultry smile and husks “I know you would pounce on me before a week was up” and adds as an after thought “And..Even if you could somehow last two months, this would still totally be worth it” a cheeky smile erupts over her face, letting Ali know she still hasn’t won.

Alison stares at her, fury still evident on her features, allowing a moment to catch her breath for her next angered attempt at persuasion. A evident moment of silence occurs while an obvious silent conversation happens between the features of the women. One baiting the other to surrender, while the other is refusing.

Breaking the silence Alison angrily rants “If you don’t fucking make me cum this time, I swear I will find your fucking handcuffs, restrain you, while I make myself cum” Emily lightly chuckles at the annoyed lust hazed response, clearly the intelligent blonde hadn’t thought through her plan. Emily thinks 'so unlike Ali, the anger, the bad plan, she is usually so calm, collected and calculating’. She gently but lightly responds not wanting to make her feel mocked “Ali, you don’t know where they are..” her voice deepens huskily “Plus, we both know..I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing that..” Ali’s mind wavers as she realises her threat was as solid as water. 'Fuck’ Alison thinks. “Mmhm, I will fuck you” shock rises when she hears the brunette's response to her thought, Christ she must of said it out loud. God, that witty answer made her melt, this version of Emily is soo hot. As much as she is against begging, god this women, just so fucking sexy right now. Emily’s voice turns firm and demanding “And if you do try to touch yourself, I fucking promise you: I will get to the handcuffs first.” She smirks “and then you wont be able to touch me, while you incessantly beg me for your illusive relief.” Alison seems to rise the challenge as well as submissively accept her rapidly approaching fate. Little did Alison know Emily planned to make her beg, not only once, but uncontrollably.

Alison immediately thinks. 'Oh my god, she better not handcuff me. I swear this is enough fucking torture as it is. I cannot stand this. She is just too fucking hot. Ugh I’m so turned on. Plus I really need to cum. Ahh God, this is so fucking evil right now.’ She playfully steels her expression, although deep down she is desperate, and says “You wouldn’t dare.” the brunettes smirk becomes wider as she sexily husks “Try me.”.

**Author's Note:**

> As an extra note thankyou my beta musicnightingale.
> 
> And of course it certainly does not end where i left it. If you think it shouldn't? Kudos me, or comment if you think it shouldn't. ;). I do appreciate a teasing kudos, and especially a cheeky comment.


End file.
